


We Can Work It Out

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!George, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George loves Ringo, he really does, but a certain part of him is just...too big to feel comfortable. And George isn't sure how to tell him that it hurts.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	We Can Work It Out

The first time George saw Ringo naked he was thrilled. Ringo was so big, so thick, so gorgeous. And George went _heavy_ on the compliments.

They didn’t rush it. They kissed and grinded together until George was shaking and breathless before Ringo reached for the lube. He eagerly spread George’s legs and took in the view as he rubbed lube on himself—and boy, did he apply a lot of it. “Gonna make it so smooth for you, baby,” Ringo said. “You’re gonna feel so good.” When he pressed his tip against George’s entrance, George moaned in anticipation. George couldn’t wait to feel good.

And then…he didn’t.

George listened as Ringo gasped, thrusting into him over and over and clearly enjoying himself. But all George could think about was how it felt like something could tear at any moment. It _hurt_ , and no matter how long he waited for his body to adapt and stretch out, it only felt worse. “Slower,” he gasped, and Ringo—lovely, as always—quickly adjusted his pace, taking care never to never thrust his entire length inside.

“Better?” Ringo asked, running his hand over George’s thigh.

“…Yes,” George lied.

He was still sore for days.

* * *

George didn’t know what to do. He tried everything he could think of—working himself wide open with his own fingers before Ringo arrived, riding Ringo to give himself more control—but it still hurt like hell. He found himself dreading their date nights and even considered making up an excuse to cancel.

How was he supposed to tell Ringo about this? He couldn’t say, “Your dick’s too big.” Ringo would laugh and think he was joking. And if he knew he was serious, he’d laugh harder.

 _It’ll just take some time_ , George repeated to himself as Ringo thrust into him for the second night that week. George tried to relax, but with each movement he grew tenser and tenser.

“God, you’re so tight,” Ringo growled as he leaned further over George.

 _A fucking vase would be tight for you_ , George wanted to scream, but he held his tongue. With the new angle, Ringo brushed up against George’s prostate over and over, but instead of feeling good it was just one more thing on an already overwhelming pile of sensations. Seeing how much Ringo was enjoying himself only made George feel worse. He couldn’t enjoy any of the beautifully dirty noises coming from Ringo’s mouth.

Suddenly, Ringo let out a particularly loud moan. His hips snapped forward, and his entire length buried itself deep inside, stretching George wider than he had ever been.

George hissed through clenched teeth as the pain made his whole body wince. It hurt, it hurt, it fucking _hurt_.

“George? Are you alright?” Ringo pulled halfway out and held there as he stared at George.

“Fuck,” George huffed, reaching out to shakily push Ringo away until there was nothing left inside him. George cursed again as he curled in on himself and tried to keep it together.

“God, love, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go in so deep,” Ringo said, lying next to him and pressing soft kisses all over his neck. He gently rubbed George’s hip. “Wanna try again in a few minutes?”

George tried to calm down as Ringo kept working to soothe him, but his insides were on fire. “N-no. Please. I can’t.”

Ringo’s hand stilled. “I won’t go that far again, I promise. You could ride me again, go at your pace?”

“Ritchie,” George whispered, crossing his arms over his chest and feeling the tears starting to sting at his eyes. “I really can’t. You’re too thick.”

“Oh, Georgie.” Ringo kissed his cheek, and George felt like a pathetic kid. “You could have said something earlier if it was too hard tonight.” When George bit his lip, Ringo’s eyes widened. “Oh god…it wasn’t just tonight?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Well what in god’s name are _you_ apologizin’ for?” Ringo yelled. “I’ve been tearing apart your arse for weeks now and didn’t even care enough to notice you were in pain? Fuck, I’m sorry, George. So fucking sorry.”

George finally met his gaze. “You’re not mad? Or disappointed?”

“Why would I be disappointed? You’re not the first person who’s had trouble with my size, love.”

“Really? It’s not just me?”

“Not at all. And even if it was, that wouldn’t make the way you feel any less important.” Ringo pulled him closer. “If it doesn’t make you feel good, then there’s no point in doing it.” He slid his hand down George’s stomach and stopped just before his cock. “We’ll find another way to do things—if you’re up for that tonight.”

With Ringo’s fingertips tickling the base of his cock, George felt his arousal returning. “Yes—but something gentle.”

Ringo grinned. “Don’t you worry, love. You just relax and let me do the work.” Ringo shifted lower and swirled his tongue around George’s tip before taking in his full length at once.

“Oh god,” George moaned as his hips trembled in Ringo’s hands. His cock became completely erect within seconds as Ringo bobbed, going all the way down almost every time. Then Ringo pulled off and lightly swiped his tongue across George’s balls, and the new sensation felt heavenly. “Jesus, Ritchie, where’d you learn to do that?”

“Mm,” Ringo hummed against him. “I’ve got more tricks up my sleeve. We’ll find plenty of things you enjoy.”

By the time they finished an hour later, they had already discovered a lot. For the first time in weeks, George was looking forward to more.


End file.
